


Hamilton songs and purring

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Hamilton References, IM SO SERIOUS, Mama Bear Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker purrs, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Purring, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Peter can't sleep, so Tony uses his "magic dad powers™" And also finds out Peter can purr?Also a Hamilton song because 'Dear Theodosia' is a very irondad song.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	Hamilton songs and purring

Tony was working on his Stark-pad, when he heard a certain spider-baby's soft footsteps, hesitantly padding closer. He frowned. It was past midnight, he had put Peter to bed hours ago. 

He heard the footsteps stop at the end of the hallway. "What're you doing up?" He questioned without looking up. "It's past bedtime for spider-baby's" He could practically hear Peter's eye roll. 

He glanced up in time to see Peter shrug. "Just, couldn't sleep" He mumbled tiredly. 

Tony's eyes softened, and he wordlessly lifted an arm, silently inviting Peter to curl up beside him. Peter quickly accepted the invitation, and pressed himself into Tony's side, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tony's neck. Tony smiled softly, and nuzzled his face into Peter's curls. 

Tony had become the master of putting Peter to sleep. He could get him to sleep in under 10 minutes, thanks to his "magic dad powers™" (Thank you Rhodey)

He wordlessly trailed a hand into his curls, gently running calloused fingers through his hair. Peter melted into the touch with a content sigh. Tony smiled

Step one: complete. 

Tony pressed a soft kiss to Peter's brow, just because he could. Peter's face scrunched up adorably at the scratchy feeling of his father figures goatee, before yawning. 

Tony laid back against the arm of the couch, and gently plopped Peter on his chest, hand never leaving his curls. Peter looked confused for a moment at the change in position, before nuzzling further into Tony. Tony kept one hand in Peter's hair, playing with the soft curls, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. Peter yawned again. 

Step two: complete. 

Tony hummed the tune of "Dear Theodosia" Absentmindedly, singing bits and pieces of the song, softly.

"Dear Peter Parker, what to say to you....."

"You outshine the morning sun..."

"My son..."

"My father wasn't around..."

"I swear that I'll be around for you....."

The song had quickly became one of his favorites, after Peter had forced him to listen to the entire Hamilton soundtrack. It was his favorite because, well, it reminded him of a certain spiderling.

He hummed the rest of the song. By the time it ended, he was almost sure Peter was asleep. 

Step three: complete. 

He was about ready to conk out himself, when he heard it. 

Purring. 

Confusion flashed across his face momentarily, before he realized Peter was making the noise. Then confusion set in for a completely different reason. 

"Uhhh, bubba?" He whispered. 

The purring got louder. 

Tony smirked, it was kind of adorable. 

Okay. 

A lot adorable. 

Peter hummed in response, but the purring didn't stop. Tony kept playing with Peter's hair, (the action soothed both of them) 

"Are you purring?" He asked, slightly amused. 

Peter turned red and whipped his head up, staring at Tony with wide puppy-eyes. The purring came to an abrupt halt, as Peter stuttered. 

"Uhhh..... Maybe?" He mumbled. 

Tony chuckled softly, and stroked a curl out of Peter's face tenderly. Peter leant into the touch with a involuntary purr. Tony laughed, and Peter turned redder. 

Peter sighed, guess he was having this conversation. "Uh, so after the bite, I kinda started purring. I didn't know what it was at first, it usually only happened when I was really relaxed or content. I, uh, looked it up and apparently some spiders purr, so, um, I guess that's a thing that I do now. It doesn't happen very often, but I usually try to stop myself, 'cuz it's embarrassing." He rambled in one breath. 

Tony blinked at him for a minute. "So you're telling me, that you purr when your super relaxed?" He asked slowly. 

Peter tensed. "Uh, yeah"

Tony paused for a minute. "I'm gonna be totally honest with you right now," He deadpanned. "that is the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my entire life"

Peter groaned and splatted his face back into Tony's chest, face a vibrant red. Tony chuckled softly, carding a gentle hand through Peter's hair. "Don't worry, Pete. I'm kind of honoured, actually. I really make you that relaxed?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

Peter didn't think his face could get any redder. He was, oh so wrong. His weak 'yes' was muffled by Tony's hoodie. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" He asked softly. Pressing a kiss to his temple. 

He felt rather than saw Peter's grin against his chest. 

Tony just smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "Go to sleep, baby" He murmured into his curls. 

"M'kay" Peter said sleepily.

Tony thought Peter was asleep, so he was a little startled when he heard him speak. His voice slurred with sleep. 

"N'ght, dad" He murmured. 

Tony smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Night, baby. I love you more than anything" He whispered. 

He heard a mumbled 'love you more' against his chest, before the soft purring of his son. 

It wasn't long before he drifted off himself.


End file.
